Push
by Kamisado
Summary: Sasuke gets Gaara to go with him to a club. I suck at summaries, just read it. Yaoi, don't like, don't read, flames WILL be ignored, GaaSasu, bathroom sex.


**_Title:_ **Push

**_Author:_** Kamisado

**_Summary:_ **A songfic with Gaara and Sasuke at a club.

**_Rating:_ **M

**_Note:_ **Gaara and Sasuke are together in this one. And if you don't like it, click on the back button, flames will be completely ignored. And I know I should be working on Music, but I've got a bit of writer's block. --'. I will TRY to update that one as soon as possible I promise! 3 You all!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction, now would I? OH! And I also down own "Push" By Enrique Iglesias. :

* * *

Gaara wasn't exactly sure why he and his boyfriend had even left their apartment, let alone why they were in a club that was way too packed to be sanitary. 

But he'd rather spend the evening with a contented Sasuke, than a cranky one any day.

And to make Sasuke happy, he'd rolled his eyes when the Uchiha had asked if Gaara would take him out on a date to this very club, and of course, once Sasuke actually had to pout up at Gaara, the redhead couldn't help but give in.

But now as he sat at a greasy booth with his boyfriend, he was beginning to regret his decision.

The music was much too loud, loud to the point where he felt his chest vibrating along with the lights that swirled over the room and crowd.

Although he did like what Sasuke was wearing.

The forehead protectors had been left at home for the evening.

A slim fitting red t-shirt that clung to every aspect of the Uchiha's body, the long sleeved fishnet shirt overtop of the t-shirt giving him a certain look that drove Gaara mad.

A pair of black jeans that were tight and low on Sasuke's hips, met at the feet with a pair of converse, black of course.

Blacks and reds, that was Sasuke simply put.

The boy hated everything else and looked spectacular in those clothes.

"Gaara..."

The redhead barely suppressed a shiver as he felt Sasuke's hot breath purring his name across his left shoulder.

"Would it be too bold to ask Mr. Big Bad Sandman to dance I wonder?" Sasuke asked, already pulling out the charms, because he knew it was going to take some work.

"It would be too bold." Gaara replied quirking an eyebrow as he was lifting his wine cooler up to his lips to take a sip, before ten centimetres of Sasuke's slim fingers on his left hand wrapped around the bottle and forced it back down.

"Really now?" Sasuke inquired, leaning a little more into Gaara.

"Really." Gaara replied to the boy who was currently crawling into his lap.

"Do you want me to beg? Like I do in bed when you're fucking me?" Sasuke questioned, his voice dropping to a barely audible, seductive whisper, slowing as he came to the end of his question.

Had Gaara been a much weaker man, he would've relented a while ago, but he was curious to see how far Sasuke was willing to go to get his dance.

"You can try." Gaara said, his voice still as calm as ever.

Sasuke was now straddling the redhead's lap, one leg on either side of his hips, knees pressing into the uncomfortable booth behind Gaara as Sasuke's hands were sliding under and up the sand-nin's black tank top.

"Please Gaa-sama, come dance with me. Because god knows that the way you move your hips drives me absolutely insane. And who knows what I might do after one harmless dance? I might just beg you to fuck me right there on the dance floor, in front of everyone, hard and fast. Because after one whole song of having you grind into me, I don't think I could make it as far as the washroom." Sasuke said, all the while grinding his hips down against Gaara's groin, tempting a hard on from the redhead with his too husky voice that damn near dripped in lust.

And well shit, if that wasn't what was turning Gaara on, it had to be the look on his face.

The way Sasuke's dark eyes were clouded with lust and had crimson swirling in their depths, eyelids at half mast and his pale cheeks with a dusting of pink, lips parted slightly.

"One dance, and then we'll go home and fuck. One dance is all I'm asking Gaa-sama. Do it for your uke? Please?" Sasuke asked, getting even closer, his lips taunting Gaara's own by brushing against them.

Oh hell, there went Gaara's resolve not to give in, out the window it went and he sighed in defeat.

"One dance, but expect payback later." Gaara said, before leaning forward the two millimeters to close the space between them.

The kiss was brief, like a sealing of a contract, and Gaara was pulled to his feet quickly after it had broken and Sasuke had gotten off of him.

Sasuke held a hand out to Gaara, who took it after a moment.

He couldn't believe he was allowing Sasuke to drag him to a packed dance floor with other sweating men.

Although, maybe it wouldn't hurt to grind with the ravenette for a while.

Gaara shrugged away whatever thoughts were in his head as he was suddenly on the dance floor, crowded by other men, and Sasuke was flush against him, hips already moving in their delicious grinding way as a new song came on over the loudspeakers.

_**Fly boy yeah right. Hey mamma they call me Wheezy. You should be with me I've got a pocket full of reasons. Baby I can bless you when you **__**ain't**__** even sneezing. I **__**be**__** at your rescue when you don't even need me. I can have you dreaming when you **__**ain't**__** even sleeping. Mamma I can help you get off like the weekend. **_

Sasuke had his arms around Gaara's neck and was currently barely able to make eye contact at this moment.

Gaara's hand rested on Sasuke's waist and pulled the Uchiha against him slowly.

It was like their first time on the dance floor, slow, and tactful, nothing too extreme, but they both knew that things would get to that unbearable point soon enough.

That point where Sasuke was all but falling to his knees, ready to do the most ridiculous things on the dance floor, and where Gaara was about to slam the Uchiha against the nearest wall and just fuck him there.

_**You said what you **__**wanna**__** do it to the new Enrique. I pop the disc in and put the song on replay. And then she backed it up like replay,**_

_****_Gaara had no idea what it was about Sasuke that turned him on, but he did know, that although Sasuke was a talented fighter and furiously independent, he moved like a very good dancer...

_'A very good dancer that one would probably find in a strip club' _Gaara thought as he watched Sasuke, the ravenette's hips rolling like the waves in a storm and eyes barely closed, as if drinking in the sensations, arms lifted into the air and holding his balance.

Sasuke's too tight t-shirt slipping up his stomach and showing off the stomach muscles had a chill running down Gaara's spine.

_**When you need me.**__** Girl I try to hide it. But I can't escape it oh baby. Please forgive me. When I think of you my thoughts are so x-rated oh baby**_

Gaara smirked as Sasuke slipped a knee in between his thighs, hips still rolling against Gaara's.

_'__Hm__I'm actually not hating__ this all too much...'_ Gaara thought absentmindedly as he leaned forwards enough to place a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

They weren't normally for PDA, but sometimes it was called for.

Sasuke's arms shifted from their position in the air, to around Gaara's neck, pulling him a little closer, slender, adroit fingers tangling into and tugging on crimson hair.

_**Baby I don't give a damn I know that your man's nowhere in sight oh **__**oh**__****__**And**__** your eyes don't tell a lie. I know you **__**wanna**__** come with me tonight. And I say alright, but first you got to**__****_

Gaara seemed to be addicted to the flavour of Sasuke, because even as Sasuke shifted his weight to turn and press his ass into Gaara's crotch, the redhead's lips didn't leave Sasuke's for a moment.

And when they did finally break apart, Gaara moved instantly shifted his mouth down onto the back of Sasuke's throat, which only had the ravenette letting out a soft groan and threading one hand into Gaara's hair again.

Sasuke's hips ground back against Gaara's and he felt his cheeks flush and his eyes widen as Gaara made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a sex sound, and he replied with a groan of his own.

_**Push,**__** push back upon it (girl). Make me believe you want it. **__**Push,**__** push back upon it (girl). Know I can't go on longing. **__**Push,**__** push back upon it (girl). Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop). Don't stop until the morning (girl). Just keep pushing back on it.**_

_****__****__****_Sasuke's movements were the ultimate torment for Gaara right now.

The way his ass, that Gaara knew was so intensely tight, was pushing and rubbing against him like that, it was beyond tempting, and Gaara could feel massive amounts of his self control slipping because of it.

Gaara's tongue slid over the back of Sasuke's neck and he felt the raven shudder against him.

_**Do you want me? (You know it). Do you need me? (You know it). Will you please me? (You know it). Will you tease me? (You know it)**_

It was slow, like being in deep water, where everything is slowed by the drag.

But it was enticing all the same, maybe it was the slowness that made everything so much more critical, with the grinding and touching that they usually saved for the bedroom, with everyone around them and the throbbing of the bass resounding in their ears, it was as if all their senses were going haywire.

Like they were on fire, in the best way.

_**Baby I, I'm the **__**kinda**__** guy that don't get real excited (oh baby). When you have, when you have your private party I hope that I'm invited (oh baby)**_

It was pure seduction.

Gaara wasn't sure why this turned him on so much, maybe it was Sasuke's arching, or how their hips were pressing together so damn desperately.

The redhead lowered his head a little, resting his forehead on the back of Sasuke's neck, pressing his hips forwards harder, creating that lovely groan from Sasuke again.

_**Baby I don't give a damn I know that your man's nowhere in sight whoa.**__**And your eyes don't tell a lie. I know you **__**wanna**__** come with me tonight. And I say alright, but first you got to...**_

_****__****__****_Gaara chuckled low in his throat at the sound, husky and practically dripping with lust as Sasuke spoke.

"Gaara..."

Sasuke suddenly turned very quickly and all but chipped one of Gaara's teeth as he entangled both hands into the crimson hair and jerked him down to kiss him roughly.

_**Push,**__** push back upon it (girl). Make me believe you want it. **__**Push,**__** push back upon it (girl). Girl I can't go on longing. **__**Push,**__** push back upon it (girl). Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop). Don't stop until the morning (girl). Just keep pushing back on it.**_

_****__****__****_Gaara tasted blood, and he didn't know if it was his or Sasuke's at this point, and frankly, he didn't care.

He had to worry about the ravenette that was nearly ripping his head clean off with the force he was using.

Sasuke's tongue ran along the inside of Gaara's cheek and along his bottom gums, beneath his teeth and Gaara's knees shook slightly.

He never fully understood how Sasuke could hide a talent like this, this talent that made Gaara question if he truly was the attacker in this relationship, or if Sasuke was in actual control.

And Gaara loved every second of this.

_**Now after you back it up just stop. Now drop it like its hot, and pop it like a glock****And stop it like a watch, now move it like clockwork. Your body screaming and your booty is an outburst. She wanna do it do it with no delay. I told her I can run it run it just like relay. 'cause I'm cool, just like the breeze way, now push it like salt and PE-EE-PE-PE-A**_

Gaara struggled to keep up with a now horny Sasuke, but was left slightly behind, instead allowing the Uchiha to devour his mouth completely.

He knew he'd be in control later, when Sasuke was up against a wall, or in the backseat of Gaara's car, with those crimson-obsidian eyes twirling rapidly behind half closed eyelids, legs wrapped around Gaara's waist and lips open and begging.

When Sasuke was barely able to breathe because Gaara was thrusting them to some sort of hellish bliss, where they both burned and tingled afterwards.

**_Push, push back upon it (girl). Make me believe you want it. Push, push back upon it (girl). Girl I can't go on longing. Push, push back upon it (girl). Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop). Don't stop until the morning (girl). Just keep pushing back on it._**

Sasuke and Gaara broke away shortly after that, Sasuke panting desperately and watching Gaara through lust darkened eyes.

"Bathroom?" Sasuke suggested, quirking an eyebrow tauntingly.

"You know that you don't have to ask." Gaara replied in a voice that was more a purr than anything else, nipping his way down Sasuke's throat and grinning into his shoulder as Sasuke gasped and his knees buckled slightly.

Gaara was so glad that he'd memorized that spot on Sasuke's neck.

**_Push, push back upon it (girl). Make me believe you want it. Push, push back upon it (girl). Girl I can't go on longing. Push, push back upon it (girl). Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop). Don't stop until the morning (girl). Just keep pushing back on it._**

Sasuke gasped again as Gaara sucked on the place he'd just bitten, before he was jerked in the general direction of the washroom by a horny Gaara.

Sasuke got his footing back quickly and they were nearly running to the washroom, struggling to get through the mass of dancers.

Sasuke engaged in sliding his fingers up the back of Gaara's shirt that had the elder shoving people out of the way.

**_Push, push (girl) (Mr Morales). Push, push (girl). Push, push (girl). Push, push_**

They were in the washroom moments later, neither one pausing to look about the room, the two instead proceeded fall into a sink, Sasuke's right hand supporting himself on the porcelain as Gaara leaned over him and his back pressed painfully into the faucets.

Sasuke groaned and in a now tangle of arms and legs Gaara manoeuvred them into the closest stall, slamming the door shut behind them and pushing Sasuke against the door, not even bothering to lock it.

Instead choosing to start unbuckling the ravenette's belt.

And Sasuke then decided that the jingle of his belt buckle, mixed with the sounds of their panting and shifting, was so intensely arousing, he was sure he was going to die.

But he was then corrected as Gaara proceeded to unzip his black jeans roughly and slip his hand inside swiftly, forcing Sasuke to cry out.

"Shit Gaara..." Sasuke gasped, his back arching to the point of pain, and hips rolling as Gaara twisted his hand around Sasuke's erection.

Gaara only smirked and sealed his mouth over Sasuke's and tongues pressing and slipping against each other, and teeth nibbling teasingly at Sasuke's bottom lip.

The two could still hear the throbbing bass outside the washroom, and Gaara noticed that Sasuke was still shifting his hips to the beat.

The redhead's lips shifted down Sasuke's throat to connect with his collarbone as he withdrew his hand from the Uchiha's erection, instead choosing to pull down the ravenette's pants.

"Gaara...Fuck me." Sasuke said with a glare as soon as Gaara's tongue started teasing that too sensitive neck and his hands returned to torturing Sasuke's length.

It didn't take long to take Sasuke to that point where he was about to fall over that edge.

A few light strokes and tight jerks and Sasuke's knees were shaking, hands gripping Gaara's shoulders in an attempt to stay standing.

"Gaa-Gaara pl-please...f-fuck, I-I can't..." Sasuke wasn't able to finish his sentence, except for a furious hiss as Gaara backed away and undid his own jeans, pulling them down before placing one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pushing the ravenette onto his knees.

"Suck." Gaara said as Sasuke was level with Gaara's own straining erection.

Sasuke glared up at jade eyes before shoving Gaara against the toilet and clamping his mouth over Gaara's erection all at once.

The redhead gasped and Sasuke grinned around the thick, silk skinned length.

Sasuke's tongue teased the length as his teeth scraped up and down Gaara's shaft as he slipped his mouth on and off, suppressing laughter as Gaara's breath hitched each time.

Gaara was having difficulty breathing, Sasuke's talented mouth was dragging him towards the brink of oblivion and he wasn't sure if he had enough self control left in his system to hold back.

"Sasuke..." Gaara murmured.

Sasuke hummed in acknowledgement and Gaara's hips bucked up into the vibrations, his hands threading his hands into Sasuke's onyx hair, yanking on the locks.

"Unless you... plan on... finishing yourself... I suggest you stop." Gaara said between gasps for air, his lungs feeling starved as Sasuke pulled back slowly, his tongue teasing the slit for a couple seconds before leaving Gaara's length completely.

Sasuke kicked off his jeans and straddled Gaara, lips pressing against the redhead's, before he was settling over the erection, not allowing a chance for Gaara to neither catch his breath or prepare the Uchiha.

Sasuke's breath caught several times before he was completely filled to the hilt, and it took a couple calming breaths before he rolled his hips.

Gaara was suffocating, they very rarely did uke on-top, but that was because Sasuke liked the rough stuff that Gaara usually took care of.

But the redhead assumed that Sasuke was way too horny to care, so he allowed Sasuke to roll his hips and land teasing nips to the ravenette's shoulders.

Sasuke gasped audibly after a couple slow rolls of his hips and Gaara realized a little belatedly that he'd hit that spot.

Gaara smirked as Sasuke repeated his previous motion, grinding Gaara into that spot a little harder and a little faster as Gaara raised his hips up into Sasuke.

They moved like that for a few moments, before Gaara had gotten tired of Sasuke's slow pace.

The redhead placed a hand under each of Sasuke's legs and lifted the two of them, shoving Sasuke against the door opposite them.

Sasuke gasped, not expecting the sharp jerk as his head hit the door, his eyes snapping open from their closed state.

"Gaara!"

The redhead smirked as his name was said, before he was pulling back and then slamming back into Sasuke with near brute force.

"Ah!" Sasuke really hadn't expected that. "Harder." Sasuke growled, his voice husky and a pitch lower than usual, one hand threading into Gaara's hair, the short, blood coloured strands slipping through his fingers.

Gaara complied instantaneously, his hips reversing, only to pound back in, harder than the last time.

"Fuck Gaara, that's...perfect!" Sasuke panted as Gaara repeated the action.

Gaara couldn't help but hide a grin in the ravenette's shoulder as he thrust so intensely hard that it had Sasuke writhing and just begging for...

"MORE!" Sasuke growled, his voice desperate.

Gaara pulled his head away from Sasuke's throat to watch the emotions flickering across the Uchiha's face that he so rarely saw.

Sasuke's mouth was half open, hot gasps of breath escaping through the lips that were flushed by now, color staining his cheeks and eyes barely open.

He was struggling to keep them open at this point, as Gaara sped up and his hips jerked forwards much harder and faster than earlier.

Sasuke's breath sped as he couldn't get a grip on anything but his own erection, and his hand slid over the hardened flesh with expert talent.

Gaara's eyes glanced down to watch Sasuke's hand teasing his own erection, and it sent a pulse of electricity straight down his spine and to his own length as he slid in Sasuke again.

"Fuck...Faster Gaara..." Sasuke begged, gripping himself tighter as Gaara complied with his requests, his tempo increasing along with his depth.

Sasuke's whole body was shaking by now, as Gaara's perfectly rough thrusts drove him closer and closer to the edge of his oblivion and his hand was only pulling him there as well.

Gaara's hand slipped over Sasuke's and squeezed tightly, pulling a soft cry from Sasuke as he jerked the ravenette off barely in time with his thrusts.

"Gaara...ah! Pleasedontstop,ohmygod,dontyoudarestop!" Sasuke was arching against the stall's door, both hands reaching above them now to grip at the top of the door, speech coming out in a slurred mess of syllables and sounds and gasps, as Gaara continued with his pounding and jerking.

Gaara sank his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder, deep, and drew blood, his hips sank just as deeply into Sasuke one last time, before he Sasuke came, arching one more time off the wall.

"Fuck Gaara!" Sasuke gasped as the redhead continued thrusting, just to watch Sasuke as he desperately ground his hips down, trying to get more friction as Gaara teased.

Gaara realized after a while that the look on Sasuke's face, eyes half closed and rolled back slightly as he arched and begged, was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Yes, it was totally worth doing in a filthy club washroom to see that look.

Gaara's head dropped forward as a drop of sweat slid down the side of his forehead.

Now that he'd taken care of Sasuke, he could worry about himself.

His hands gripped Sasuke's thigh and hip, slamming into the raven head with enough force to hurt the younger, who only begged for more.

"Fuck, Gaara, fuck..."Sasuke couldn't think of anything else at the moment as Gaara's hips were driving him to that edge again.

"That's what I'm -nn- doing in case you haven't -ngh- noticed Sasuke." Gaara retorted, voice strained, before he was looking up at Sasuke who was smirking at him.

Smirking!

Gaara slammed his mouth against Sasuke's and he devoured the ravenhead as his hips did the same against the raven's.

Gaara barely suppressed a groan as he came, forcing himself deep and brushing Sasuke's prostate again and the ravenhead cried out.

They fell against the door in a panting, tangled mess of limbs and mouths.

"Fuck Gaara..." Sasuke said as the redhead pulled out him slowly after a couple moments.

"You see what happens when I let you dance? You get me all fucking..." the rest of the conversation was lost in a mess of mumbles and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

Sasuke just smirked again and reached for his jeans, before Gaara stopped him.

"Gaara, what-?" Sasuke was cut off as Gaara placed a hand on Sasuke's mouth.

"Remember, I told you one dance, and you just got two, so I guess that means double the payback when we get home." Gaara said, and he didn't miss the flash of excitement in Sasuke's dark eyes. "Good lord, are you horny again?" Gaara asked, removing his hand from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as if to say yes and Gaara sighed.

"Hey, you made me that way." Sasuke said as he bent to pull on his jeans.

"True enough." Gaara said as he pulled on his own. "Home?" he suggested hopefully.

"Home, for sex?" Sasuke asked, pulling shirt back on.

Gaara just smirked.

* * *

-!--FIN--!- 

Wow, I'm quite please with how this turned out! I don't think I've ever written a lemon that good.

Thankies to all my reviewers and the such, but flames will be ignored because, honestly, if you don't like homosexual couples, or GaaSasu or WHATEVER, I really don't give a shit now do I?

Love you all

BWFH


End file.
